


Sparks

by mrs frye (misseverything)



Series: Requests/Anfragen/Images [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverything/pseuds/mrs%20frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Assassin's Creed III Imagine; Connor Kenway x Reader; Reader Insert; Romanze]<br/>Manche Dinge brauchen Zeit, um gut zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Eigentlich müsstest du sie lange abgehängt haben. Aber das Adrenalin, das durch deinen Körper rauscht, zwingt dich dazu, gehetzt weiterzulaufen. Dank des Adrenalins merkst du auch wenig von deiner Beinwunde, die alle paar Meter den Schnee auf dem Waldboden mit Blut benetzt. Es ist keine lebensbedrohliche Wunde, aber sie gehört dringend versorgt.  
Du hörst, wie jemand deinen Namen ruft. Immer noch leicht panisch bleibst du stehen und drehst dich um – denn du kennst diese Stimme.  
Sie gehört zu Connor.  
„Sie sind weg, (dein Name). Kein Grund so zu rennen.“  
„Connor!“ Erleichterung durchflutet deinen Körper und vermischt sich mit dem aufputschenden Adrenalin.   
„Du bist verletzt“, stellt er fest, auf dein Bein deutend.  
„Halb so wild.“ - „Du solltest so etwas nicht immer so herunter spielen, (dein Name).“  
Im Nachhinein wirst du ein wenig beschämt sein über deinen plötzlichen Ausbruch, aber im Moment bist du zu froh, dass Connor bei dir ist, dieser Mann der dir immer so viel Sicherheit gibt, besonders jetzt. So froh, so erleichtert in all deiner Angst, dass du dich förmlich auf ihn schmeißt. Connor taumelt einen Schritt rückwärts, um dich aufzufangen, als du deine Arme um ihn schlingst und deinen Kopf an seine Brust legst. Es fühlt sich noch besser an als erwartet, als du es dir immer erträumt hast. 

Connor ist merklich überrumpelt. Für ein paar Sekunden steht er nur da, was dich eigentlich nicht stört, du bist nur froh um seine Nähe, als er zögerlich und vorsichtig, als wärst du aus feinstem Porzellan, seine Arme um dich legt. Er drückt dich nicht an sich, aber du fühlst dich plötzlich gleich ein ganzes Stück sicherer. Und kribbelig! Trotz des Nachgeschmacks der Angst fühlst du dich plötzlich so lebendig, so als würdest du schweben, und trotz der winterlichen Kälte ist dir warm.  
Connors Hände lösen die Umarmung, indem sie auf deine Schultern wandern und leicht zudrücken. Ihr steht noch immer hier, in blütenweißem Schnee, so nah, dass kaum ein Blatt Papier zwischen euch passt.. Und du kannst, obwohl du nicht mehr so verschreckt bist wie vorher, ganz im Gegenteil, wieder nicht widerstehen. Du stellst dich auf deine Zehenspitzen um euren doch erheblichen Größenunterschied zu überbrücken, und drückst deine Lippen auf seine. Wieder braucht Connor eine Sekunde, um zu reagieren. Seine Hände umklammern deine Schultern fester, drücken dich an ihn. Doch nur wenig später löst er sich von dir.

Du meinst, Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er bringt dich ein wenig auf Abstand, seine Hände verweilen jedoch auf deinen Schultern. „Stimmt was nicht? Connor, ich-“  
„Ich wollte der erste sein.“  
Du siehst ihn ein wenig verwundert an. „Du wolltest... was? Aber wieso?“  
Sein Blick wandert nervös von dir weg, ehe er dir wieder in die Augen sieht. „Ich wollte… einfach den ersten Schritt machen. Dir zeigen, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich wollte nichts falsch machen. Nicht bei dir.“  
Connor Kenway, direkt wie immer. Du lächelst, bist erleichtert, dass er dich nicht abgewiesen hat. Du weißt nicht, was du sagen sollst, dieses Geständnis hat dich sprachlos gemacht. 

Connor atmet einmal tief ein und lässt dich schließlich los. „Du bist verletzt“, wiederholt er, „komm, ich sollte dich zu aller erst verarzten.“ Damit dreht er sich um und geht vor. Hier machte sich wieder der Größenunterschied bemerkbar: mit seinen längeren Beinen – von denen wohlgemerkt auch keines verletzt war – war er viel schneller als du. Schnell vergrößert sich der Abstand zwischen euch.   
„Connor“, rufst du, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen. Er bleibt sofort stehen, dreht sich um und wartet. „Entschuldige.“ Sprach's, und ging nur wenig langsamer weiter. Du kennst ihn schon zu lange, und bist zu lange in ihn verliebt, um ihm sowas übel zu nehmen, wie auch – er meint es nicht böse, es ist einfach seine Art. Kurz beißt du die Zähne zusammen, holst auf und greifst nach seiner Hand, verschränkst deine Finger mit seinen. Es ist die zweite längere Berührung seit ihr euch kennt. Er dreht sich kurz zu dir, schenkt dir ein, man könnte meinen schüchternes Lächeln, und zieht dich bestimmt aber vorsichtig in Richtung deines Hauses, da dies näher liegt. Dort angekommen, holst du sofort Verbandszeug. Erst setzt du dich auf einen Stuhl, aber so verdeckt deine Hose ein wenig die Wunde. Also stehst du nochmal auf und ziehst sie dir runter. Ein wenig unangenehm ist es dir schon, mit entblößten Beinen vor ihm zu stehen, aber du weißt, dass es das nicht muss. Connor reagiert sogar ein wenig unerwartet – ein bisschen nervös, er wird sogar ein wenig rot, während er sich vor dir hinkniet, den Blick starr auf die Wunde gerichtet. Schnell und routiniert säubert, desinfiziert und verbindet er deine Wunde an deinem rechten Oberschenkel. „So. Fertig.“

„Danke, Connor.“ Er nickt, und du ziehst vorsichtig deine Hose wieder an – auch wenn sie ruiniert ist. Vielleicht kannst du sie morgen flicken. Oder in Boston eine neue erstehen.   
Es entsteht eine kurze Stille zwischen euch. Connor bricht diese nach wenigen Momenten, indem er einen Schritt auf dich zu macht, dicht vor dir stehen bleibt und liebevoll auf dich herabsieht (er ist ja nur zwei Köpfe größer als du…). In deinem Magen fängt es wohlig an zu kribbeln, und du kannst deutlich fühlen, wie dein Herz immer schneller und lauter schlägt, jetzt, da du dich endgültig beruhigt hast und die Hektik des Kampfes verschwunden ist.   
Dieses prickelnde Gefühl begleitet dich schon, seit ihr euch das erste Mal gesehen hattet, und es wurde seither immer schlimmer. Du erinnerst dich genau an diesen Moment, als du Connors Blick unter seiner Kapuze hervor schwer auf dir gespürt hast, ebenso wie du gefühlt hast, dass du rot wurdest. Schnell hattest du damals deinen Blick abgewandt, verlegen, und hattest nur im Augenwinkel gesehen, wie der Mann namens Achilles Connor auf die Schultern gehauen hatte, und ihn ermahnt hatte, dich nicht anzustarren. Seitdem war euch diese Verlegenheit irgendwie geblieben, und war zur Zögerlichkeit geworden. Du konntest dich nur wundern, wie sich deine Gefühle für diesen Mann entwickelt hatten, und je stärker sie wurden, desto weniger hattest du es geschafft, es ihm endlich zu erzählen.  
Und nun standet ihr hier, und du glaubst, dass es dich gleich zerreißt, so stark flatterten die Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch.

„Es tut mir leid. Dass ich so lange gewartet habe, (dein Name). Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du-“  
Du unterbrichst ihn schnell, indem du einen Finger an seine Lippen legst. „Es ist in Ordnung, Connor. Wirklich. Ich wusste ja auch nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte… Du bist Berührungen immer ausgewichen, und da… ich weiß nicht.“ Du merkst, wie du rot wirst. Unfähig zu sprechen. Mal wieder.  
„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, zu vertrauen. Der erste Schritt ist der schwerste.“  
Etwas zögerlich noch - - zitterte er etwa leicht? - - streicht er dir eine Strähne deines (deine Haarfarbe)nen Haars aus deinem Gesicht und umfasst dies mit seinen großen Händen. Langsam nähern sich eure Gesichter an, und er lehnt seine Stirn an deine. Du kannst seinen warmen Atmen auf deiner Haut spüren, und bekommst Gänsehaut auf deinen Armen, nein am ganzen Körper.  
„Wie ist es jetzt?“, flüsterst du mit brüchiger Stimme. Du siehst in seine braunen Augen, merkst, dass er nach Worten sucht.

„(Dein Name), ist es in Ordnung wenn… darf ich dich küssen?“ Du hast vor Aufregung so einen Knoten im Hals, dass du nicht antworten kannst, sondern nur einen kurzen Laut der Zustimmung ausstößt (jedenfalls hoffst du, dass Connor es als solchen versteht). Als er schließlich seine Lippen auf deine drückt, noch etwas zurückhaltend, spürst du dieses Kribbeln mit einer nie zuvor dagewesenen Intensität. Du lässt dich ein auf diesen Mann, auf diesen Kuss, auf all das, was du immer wolltest und jetzt endlich spüren darfst. - - Es ist ganz anders, als du es dir vorgestellt hast – viel besser, viel leichter als gedacht! Du versuchst, so viel davon aufzunehmen, wie du nur kannst – seinen Geruch, seinen Geschmack, seine Berührungen. 

Du hast deine Augen geschlossen und lässt deine Hände behutsam an seinen massiven Oberarmen hinauf wandern zu seiner Brust, wo sie verweilen. Die Schüchternheit, die euch beide umfangen hatte, weicht der Offenheit, und während Connor seine kräftigen Arme um deine Mitte schlingt, und dich an ihn drückt, werden seine Küsse fordernder, weicher, intensiver. Du öffnest deine Lippen, um sie zu erwidern, gewährst ihm Einlass, lässt dich auf das neue Spiel ein. 

Überrascht quietschst du auf, als Connor sich plötzlich wieder aufrichtet, leicht in die Knie geht, dich an den Hüften packt und hochhebt. Als hättest du nie etwas anderes gemacht, schlingst du deine Beine um seine Mitte und verschränkst deine Finger in seinem Nacken. Eine wohlige Wärme erfüllt deinen Unterkörper und deine Magengegend, du fühlst dich so leicht, so angekommen, und beugst dich zu ihm herunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Erkundest die Linien seines Gesichtes, die Beschaffenheit seiner Haare mit deinen Händen, während seine Lippen die Konturen der deinen nachfahren. Ein leises Seufzen kommt über deine Lippen, als Connor nicht nur deine Lippen sondern auch deine Wangen, Hals und Dekolletee mit Küssen bedeckt. Er flüstert deinen Namen in einem Hauch gegen deine nackte Haut, und dann etwas auf seiner Muttersprache, was du nicht verstehst. Dir ist, als ob jemand ein Feuer in dir entfacht hätte, das dich umfängt und schützt. Vergessen ist all die Angst, all der Schmerz, alles um euch herum. Auch noch, als er dich zu deiner Couch trägt und dich vorsichtig dort absetzt. Ihr legt euch hin, du bettest deinen Kopf auf seine breite Brust, während er seine Arme um dich schlingt und deinen Scheitel küsst. Egal, was noch kommen sollte – du wünscht dir nur, dass ihr beiden ewig so liegen bleiben könntet, in dieser warmen Geborgenheit. 

„Das war gar nicht so schwer“, murmelt Connor. Lächelnd richtest du dich auf, betrachtest dieses Gesicht, das sonst von harten Zügen bestimmt ist, und diese Augen, die dich nun liebevoll mustern, als er eine seiner rauen Hände an deine Wange legt und sanft mit dem Daumen darüber streichelt.   
„Wirklich?“  
Er gluckst belustigt. „Hat es etwa einen anderen Eindruck auf dich gemacht?“  
Seine Hand, die bis eben auf deinem Rücken geruht hatte, geht nun auf Wanderschaft, hinterlässt eine brennende Spur auf deiner Haut, auch trotz der Stoffschicht, die dazwischen liegt. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückst du ein Schaudern. Connors Stimme ist jetzt tief und auffordernd, als er sich aufrichtet, um in dein Ohr zu flüstern: „Wir haben noch viel nachzuholen, (dein Name).“  
„Dann sollten wir damit anfangen“, murmelst du gegen seine Lippen, als ihr euch erneut in Küssen und stiller Zweisamkeit verliert.

Ohne zu zögern, offenbarst du ihm dein ganzes Herz, ohne zu zögern würdest du es in seine Hände geben, und du weißt, es gibt niemanden, der besser darauf aufpassen würde, als Connor Kenway.


End file.
